For many years fire departments around tne country have encouraged the public to become more aware of the dangers of residential fires and to take preventative steps in minimizing fire risks. Likewise, fire safety education for all family members in the event of a fire has been stressed. An evacuation plan and planned escape routes constitute important aspects of family fire safety.
The expanded use of smoke detectors has been a major step forward in alerting occupants or residents of a beginning fire. Statistics have shown that the most dangerous type of residential fire is one which occurs during the sleeping hours. This is true particularly in multilevel residences where the sleeping rooms are characteristically on upper levels. Often a fire begins on the lower level and reaches an upper level before discovery so that the access to lower level escape routes is blocked by flames, smoke, or sometimes, toxic fumes. The answer to such fire dangers is some form of escape device from upper levels such as a fire escape, a ladder or escape rope.
Fire escapes are present in many older buildings but are not usually found in two story residences. For such structures, resort is often made to a makeshift rope ladder in the form of knotted rope secured to a heavy piece of furniture and stored beneath the bed. One form of escape ladder employs a pair of hook members and a series of steps on chains. These lack any rigidity and like any chain, can entangle. Some folding link type ladders have been developed but they tend to be large and bulky and not easily stored where needed.
It has been determined by us that the basic structure of a ladder which allows both feet to be placed firmly on treads is superior to each of the other types of escape devices, particularly if it exhibits a degree of rigidity, whereby the user is immediately aware of its mode of operation, may be installed virtually instantly and provides the solid footing and handgrip with which he associates a ladder.
As an ancillary requirement, the ladder must be easily storable in its room of intended use. Also, it must be effective and obvious in its application and not requiring any reading of instructions for use and virtually automatic in positioning.